


"Bob the Doomba"

by WriteItOtt



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: "Roomba of Doom", Don't Adjust Your Screen, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, It's Supposed to be Blue, My First Fanart, Roombas, Scratch Art, it's all crowley's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteItOtt/pseuds/WriteItOtt
Summary: Inspired by the lovely GayDemonicDisaster's 'Roomba of Doom', here's a quick doodle of Bob the Doomba just trundling around the flat, probably looking for trouble to start. If you haven't read Roomba of Doom yet, I really can't recommend it highly enough so go give it a read!Also, yes the sketch is blue; I drew it on a Post-It note. Don't judge. M' a demon; I'm chaotic, OK?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roomba of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066155) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 




	2. Shimmery, Shiny Scratch Art Version!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love scratch art so I took the little sticky-note doodle of Bob and turned it into a holographic, rainbow, shimmer-fest! LOL
> 
> Done on 3.5" x 3.5" scratch paper with bamboo tools.


End file.
